Pineapple Pizza
Pineapple Pizza is a male contestant who won Camp Live: Summer Showdown. He is currently competing in Camp Live: Fans v. Favorites. ☀Pineapple pizza started off the game strong, joining the oceanbacks with an alliance of 6 people. (Dart, Apple Bite, Chandelier, Slushy, Chalkboard and him) Pineapple Pizza won the very first individual challenge. He won a clue to where a token was on the board, and found a swap token on the first try. Pineapple Pizza did well in challenges from then on, and never threw a challenge. The alliance of 6 got him to the first team swap. This split up 2 people from the alliance on the Sunbrights, and the other 4 on the Oceanbacks. (PP was on the oceanbacks) The very first elimination after the team swap was a blindside on Pineapple Pizza and his alliance, someone in the original alliance of 6 flipped and joined Candlesticks alliance. After that vote, Pineapple Pizza used his swap token on Waffler and won a ghost token. He felt like he needed to win the next challenge or he would be in trouble. This lead to, Pineapple Pizza planting seeds in FAK’s head by using slush to tell FAK that Pineapple Pizza was going to use the ghost token on them, in realty he wasn’t. Pineapple Pizza used the ghost token on lotion in the next challenge and it helped the team win the challenge by a landslide because FAK excused on purpose and Pineapple Pizza swapped with lotions score. Alliances were fully formed by then, Pineapple Pizza had 3 other allies on the oceanbacks, and the rest of the oceanbacks outnumbered the 4 of them. Pineapple Pizza made many secret alliances before the merge, he planned to have a final 2 with slush, and also with lotion when the merge happened. But sadly, in his attempt of trying to save dart in a elimination; with the help of other alliance members, they made fake screenshots to try to persuade 2 people in Candlesticks alliance to flip. It worked for one person, but lotion got out due to a deadlock caused by it. In a haiku challenge, Pineapple Pizza managed to come in first place and won a 3/4 token. He saved that token for 5 eliminations even though he was at a great risk for every one of those eliminations. He used the token to his advantage by threatening to use it almost every elimination. Pineapples pizza’s close ally quit (Chalkboard) to save him from using his token and being eliminated right before merge, leaving him the last from his alliance on the oceanbacks. Pineapple Pizza went into the merge with the best challenge average out of everyone left in the camp. He immediately went to try to gather as many people as he could to join his alliance, including Potted Plant, First Aid Kit, and Crowbar. They all proceeded to flip on Pineapple Pizza putting him in the minority once again. But what nobody in the camp knew (a majority still doesn’t know to this day) was in the beginning of the merge Pineapple Pizza created a new final 2 with Ruler, and tried to get as much information from him since they were homies. Ruler told Pineapple Pizza if he safe or not for almost every elimination in the merge, letting him save his token. Until, Ruler told him to use the token because he was scared of Pineapple Pizza having it any longer. Almost all of Pineapple Pizzas original allies got eliminated early merge. When it was just Pineapple Pizza and his only original ally left (brushy), they campaigned for hours and had a plan to eliminate Beanie. They got Crowbar and Potted Plant Plant to change their votes, along with Ruler. But it turned out to be another blindside to Pineapple Pizza when Ruler flipped last second and voted Brushy. It immediately left him versus the other 7 alliance. Apple Bite, Waffler, and Ruler came up to Pineapple Pizza and made a deal to take him to the top 6 because they felt like he deserved it. He said yes to the deal because it was a no brainer. Pineapple Pizza made it to the top 6 by eliminating Beanie and Crowbar in unanimous votes. Pineapple Pizza immediately tried to take control again with Ruler and Potted Plant when he got to the top 6. They decided to make a final 3 deal. After placing 2nd twice in a row, Pineapple Pizza won immunity to final 5. His plan was to split the votes and deadlock them. But, one of his allies (Ruler) went missing for a day and he forgot to vote. Knowing that since they don’t have Rulers vote Potted Plant would get voted off a 3 to 2 to 1 vote. Pineapple Pizza proceeded to do the only thing that could save the final 3 alliance which was to get Potted Plant to vote Ruler with him and tie the votes. This plan could have backfired badly if the votes went any differently. He wanted to tie the votes in the revote with Potted Plant and Ruler so the three of them would all be safe and Candlesticks alliance of now 3 would have to “draw rocks.” Sadly, he couldn’t convince anyone to switch in the revote and Potted Plant got voted out. Pineapple Pizza won the next immunity challenge again, it left Ruler in the dust, and sadly they didn’t have enough votes to save him either. For the third time, Pineapple Pizza was left by himself and everyone else was against him. What made Pineapple Pizzas gameplay different from the other contestants was that he was a leader and not a follower, he carried the team and wasn’t carried, he would do anything to keep his allies in the game unless they didn’t benefit him, he never voted irrationally and thought things out, and was always trying to campaign for votes and was never giving up. Pineapple Pizza ended up having 4 individual immunities and 4 second places by the final 4. Trivia * If Chalkboard didn't quit the competition, '''Pineapple Pizza '''would have placed fourteenth. * '''Pineapple Pizza '''is the first contestant to win four challenges in a row. Category:Season 3 Contestant Category:Oceanbacks Category:Males Category:Food Category:Winner Category:Season 4 Contestant Category:Favorites Category:Contestants Category:Finalists